1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which discharges liquid from a nozzle opening, and a liquid ejecting apparatus, as well as a method for manufacturing a liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
For example, an ink jet type recording head which is an example of a liquid ejecting head, includes a piezoelectric actuator that is a piezoelectric element on one side of a flow path forming substrate where a pressure generating chamber which communicates with a nozzle opening is provided. A vibration plate is deformed by a drive of the piezoelectric actuator, and a pressure change occurs in the pressure generating chamber, and thereby the ink jet type recording head ejects an ink droplet from a nozzle.
As such the ink jet type recording head, in order to satisfy a demand for high densification and miniaturization while securing high processing accuracy and high reliability, an ink jet type recording head has been known in which a nozzle plate and the flow path forming substrate are formed by using silicon substrates (see JP-A-2005-297475). However, there is a problem in workability at the time of joining the substrates, the processing accuracy of a joining process, or the like.
Moreover, an ink jet type recording head has been disclosed in which nozzle opening, a pressure generating chamber and a reservoir are integrally formed on a silicon substrate (see JP-A-2008-273001). Furthermore, an ink jet type recording head has been disclosed in which a flexible film is provided on a nozzle forming face side to form a compliance portion, thereby, achieving reduction in an area (see JP-A-2013-103392).
However, in a technology of JP-A-2008-273001, the substrate where the nozzle opening, the pressure generating chamber and the reservoir are integrally formed from a high-priced silicon wafer, is necessarily formed with a large area, and does not sufficiently satisfy the demand for miniaturization, and furthermore, the number of products which are obtained from the silicon wafer is greatly small, and thus, there is the problem that a high cost is required. Additionally, in the technology of JP-A-2013-103392, the nozzle plate is not the silicon substrate, and the problem in a processing operation of joining a flow path substrate, a communication plate and the nozzle plate, is not solved.
Such the problems are similarly present in not only the ink jet type recording head, but also the liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid other than the ink.